


Shredded Radish

by kikaikitai



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: taking care of grumpy darted brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: TMNT 2007 movie-verse.  I really liked the scene following Raphael getting hit with the dart and decided I needed some delirious and grumpy turtle times.





	Shredded Radish

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic repost.

Thank God for Donatello.

Without him Leo was certain they wouldn't have a clue whether Raph was fatally poisoned or if he was about to turn into a kaiju and destroy the city. But it was only a tranq dart. Raph was just going to be a little sleepy while his body flushed it out.

Which meant that he went back and forth between dozing off on the floor and glaring deliriously at Leo. And every time, Leo would roll his eyes and try to pay attention to April's story. Mikey wasn't having any trouble, bouncing excitedly on the couch armrest when she got to the part about the portal. Don examined at the dart and after ten minutes became so engrossed in it that he stopped peering over to where his tranquilized brother lay.

As Mikey interrupted to ask if portals could transport pizzas from other dimensions, there was a muffled groan. Leo peered down to see Raphael pressing his face into the pillow. His brother's face was squished down, expression compressed in dizziness from the dart.

"Hey," Leo said to him quietly, not wanting to interrupt April. Raph didn't seem to hear anyway.

Maybe he was still feverish? Hmm. He lifted his hand to Raphael's cheek, hesitating just a moment. Just checking for fever. His wrist turned and he pressed the back of his hand to skin.

Immediately he felt the heat, his own mouth tugging at the corner. How long had it been now? Raph had never really been good with fevers, even when they were little. Tiny tear-stained cheeks, begging Splinter not to have to eat any more shredded daikon.

Funny. Nowadays Raph liked the strong radish. Sometimes ate whole slices after training sessions.

Another groan brought Leonardo out of his thoughts. He felt his brother's skin again just to confirm that he felt abnormally warm.

He squinted at the small bowl of water. The ice had melted but it would still help some. He grabbed the damp cloth and squeezed it with two strong fingers. After regarding his brother for another moment, he leaned forward and pressed it to the side of Raph's head.

There was a deep and slow sigh. Shoulders relaxed from the comforting cool of the cloth. Raph's face, though still mostly pressed into the pillow, seemed to go slack as well.

There was a nice calm moment where he seemed to be dozing off again when suddenly he stiffened in some realization. _Who is touching me._

An eye opened. Leo blinked and pulled the cloth back.

Raphael's glower could've vaporized a monster.

With a snarl that might've been a swear-laden _don't touch me_ , he shifted and turned to face the other way with a petulant thud on the floor. Just like the angry little turtle that used to throw tantrums at his second serving of radish.

Leo shook his head with a snort and dropped the cloth back into the bowl with a plop.


End file.
